The Single Collection
The Single Collection is the first box set by HIM released on October 7th, 2002 through Gun/Supersonic. The set features 10 limited edition CD-singles in card sleeves but without the multimedia content that accompanied a few of them. The releases contained in this set are It's All Tears (Drown in This Love), Wicked Game, When Love and Death Embrace, Join Me, Right Here in My Arms, Poison Girl, Gone With the Sin, Pretending, In Joy and Sorrow and Heartache Every Moment & Close to the Flame. The single for "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" was previously unreleased. Originally it was only issued as a promo single and was not able to be found any where else for public consumption. This box set is the only sanctioned public release for this single. Track Listing It's All Tears (Drown in This Love) # "It´s All Tears (Drown In This Love)" - 3:42 # "The Heartless" (Club Remix) - 3:58 Wicked Game # "Wicked Game" - 3:53 # "For You" - 3:59 # "Our Diabolikal Rapture" - 5:20 # "Wicked Game" (666-Remix) - 3:58 When Love and Death Embrace # "When Love And Death Embrace" (Radio-Edit) - 3:36 # "When Love And Death Embrace" (AOR-Radio Mix) - 3:40 # "When Love And Death Embrace" (Original Single-Edit) - 4:17 # "When Love And Death Embrace" (Album Version) - 6:11 Join Me # "Join Me In Death" - 3:39 # "It's All Tears (Drown in This Love)" (Unplugged live at Radio Extrem Finland 1997) - 3:48 # "Rebel Yell" (Live) - 5:12 # "Dark Secret Love" - 5:17 Right Here in My Arms # "Right Here in My Arms" (Radio Edit) - 3:23 # "Join Me in Death" (Razorblade Mix) - 3:36 # "The Heartless" (Space Jazz Dubmen Mix) - 3:58 # "I´ve Crossed Oceans of Wine to Find You" - 4:39 Poison Girl # "Poison Girl" - 3:50 # "Right Here in My Arms" (Live) - 4:42 # "It's All Tears" (Live) - 3:52 # "Poison Girl" (Live) Gone With the Sin # "Gone With the Sin" (Radio Edit) - 3:51 # "Gone With the Sin" (O. D. Version) - 4:58 # "For You" (Acoustic Version) - 4:08 # "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" (Live) - 4:13 # "Gone With the Sin" (Album Version) - 4:22 Pretending # "Pretending" (Radio Edit) - 3:41 # "Pretending" (Alternative Mix) - 3:56 # "Pretending" (The Cosmic Pope Jam Version) - 8:00 # "Please Don't Let it Go" (Acoustic Version) - 4:39 # "Lose You Tonight" (Caravan Version) - 4:22 In Joy and Sorrow # "In Joy and Sorrow" (Radio Edit) - 3:33 # "Again" - 3:29 # "In Joy and Sorrow" (String Version) - 5:02 # "Salt in Our Wounds" (Thulsa Doom Version) - 7:02 # "Beautiful" (Third Seal) - 4:46 Heartache Every Moment & Close to the Flame # "Heartache Every Moment (song)" - 3:56 # "Close to the Flame (song)" - 3:46 # "Salt in Our Wounds" (Acoustic Version) - 3:57 # "In Joy and Sorrow" (Acoustic Version) - 4:02 # "Pretending" (Acoustic Version) - 4:01 # "Heartache Every Moment (song)" (Acoustic Version) - 3:34 # "Close to the Flame (song)" (Acoustic Version) - 3:22